For Better or Worse
by Fearless by past
Summary: Another story about Dean and Haley's life as a married couple. And, I apologize for not posting a story in so long. I had school and I get lazy so my sincerest apologies to those waiting for a new story.


It was about twelve-midnight and Dean Winchester would finally be coming home. On most nights this would be far from unusual since Dean had hunting trips that would take him away for a good amount of time. But, tonight was different. He was not coming back from a hunting trip. He was coming back from a bar. Of course the old Dean Winchester would have gone to a bar without thinking twice about it, but ever since he married Haley James, that error of his ways had changed, well it almost did.

He tried to quietly make his way up the stair case after entering their home, hoping that the steps would not creak as he made his way up, and thinking there was a possibility that Haley could be asleep.

But, unfortunately the living room light turned on catching Dean in the act.

"Hi 'Honey'," She said in a way that made Dean 100percent positive that he wasn't going to get off of this one easily.

Dean didn't want to turn around, but knew he had no choice, due to the burning sensation of Haley's eyes piercing the back of his leather jacket. So, in defeat Dean raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay, you got me," Dean jokingly said, trying to ease the situation.

She responded solemnly with arms crossed as she leaned on the door frame of the living room, "Yeah cuz the rattling of the impala wasn't very covert, Dean."  
Dean gave a slight chuckle trying to release some tension from the situation, " Well, at least now we know that I'm definitely not a ninja..."  
Haley threw Dean a serious look. And, from this Dean knew the jokes needed to stop.  
"Okay," He sighed, "I was...at a bar-"  
Haley sighed in disappointment, "Dean, we talked about this. I don't want you going to any bars."  
"I know, I just needed a drink."  
"Why?"  
"I don't want to talk about it, Haley."  
"Why not? I'm only guessing that it must be something that is worth talking about since you had to go to a bar." She looked at him with hurt in her eyes. They were husband and wife, talking about each other's problems came with the job description.  
"This isn't fair to me, Dean." She whispered.  
"I know," He tried reaching for her, but Haley moved away from his touch.  
"No, Dean, I'm going to bed," she began to walk up the steps to their bedroom.  
"Haley wait-" Dean began.  
"And, I'll be going to bed alone. "  
She reached their bedroom door and opened it quickly enough to let herself in and have Dean's hand on the door to keep it from shutting.  
"Haley, please just talk to me," He begged.

"What is there to talk about Dean? You said it yourself you didn't want to talk and this is me avoiding a conversation,"

"Haley wait-" But before Haley realized the mistake she was about to make she pushed as hard as she could on the door not realizing that her husband's hand was in between the door and the frame.  
Dean's yell of pain was enough to finally make her listen.

As soon as Haley realized her mistake she immediately rushed to Dean's side apologizing multiple times and dragged him to the living room to have him lay on the couch while she headed into the kitchen for a bag of ice.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," she said once more before pressing the bag of ice atop his wounded fingers.

Dean hissed at the icy sensation that calmed as the seconds passed. Even with the inevitable pain that Dean felt, he knew that it obviously was an accident.

"It's fine I don't blame you," He spoke with assurance, " I mean, now I know to never get between you and a door," Dean said displaying a half smile.

Haley chuckled, "Dean this would be considered domestic violence."

"I know, but I heard that the angry sex is hot even for married couples,"

Haley slapped his arm in response, "Dean, please be serious,"

Dean laughed," Come on Haley, I'm trying to make light out of the situation,"

"I know but, I feel so guilty right now," She said not wanting to look up at his face which seemed to always make a joke out of most situations that involved the two of them recently, but as she felt the hand of Dean's unwounded hand grasp her chin; she saw a face filled with seriousness.

"No, if anyone should feel guilty, it should be me," He looked into her eyes with his piercing stare, which finally showed the pain he was feeling tonight before going to a bar to relieve that stress, " I made you mad Haley because I wouldn't tell you what was on my mind, so I should be the one apologizing."

Haley took a deep breath before continuing the conversation they had when Dean came home, "Speaking of which, why wouldn't you tell me?" She stared back into his stare with a look that was equivalent in showing her want to be able to have him transparent with what he thought and felt. Even if what he thought was dark and terrible to the imagination.

Dean finally found the will to open his mind and let Haley in once more, "Because it was something that happened on the last hunt, and I don't like bringing that stuff home to you,"

Haley could not believe it. She was tired of this. He could not keep doing this to her. For goodness sakes they were married. Did their vows not mean anything? Do those words 'for better or worse' not ring any bells?

Haley stood up from the couch to stand directly in front of her husband with frustration, "Dean, I married you with a clear head that was fully aware of everything that would come from marrying you. Even the bad stuff. Especially, the way you're a martyr, and let's not forget how you don't think before you speak sometimes. I mean before I really got to know you that really bugged me at the café. And, in all honesty I thought you were a pig-"

"Okay, I hope that this is going somewhere," Dean said not at all amused by how his wife was repeatedly pointing out his annoying habits.

"I'm getting there, Dean," She said holding a finger to silence him, "And, yes I did think you were a pig. But, the point is after I finally got to know you, I realized there was more to you, and I eventually found myself falling for you," said Haley looking directly at Dean, "And even then I knew what would come from it, but I honestly didn't care because what I saw from having a life with you was something that no evil in the world could change."

At that moment, Dean did not know what to think from his wife. She had insulted him and then professed her love for him at the same time. He actually held admiration and could not stop staring at her.

"Well?" said Haley waiting for a response and waiting for Dean to say something.

Dean held a half smile and didn't seem to have a response.

Haley sighed at how hopeless the situation seemed to be and how Dean seemed to not know what she was talking about, "Never mind, I'll just go to bed, good night," However, before Haley could move anymore she found Dean's grip on her arm pulling her to him.

"Dean?" she managed to slip out before finding his lips on hers. He was able to take her breath away and send her locking her arms around his neck.

After a moment, Dean broke the kiss breaking the haze that Haley found herself in. He touched his forehead to her's looking deep into her eyes before speaking once more, " I get it, for better or worse, Mrs. Winchester,"

"You got that right," she said with a smile before placing her lips back on his.


End file.
